


Punition

by hbub1201



Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, introduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbub1201/pseuds/hbub1201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an introduction to what will be a multi-chapter story. This is the first time I have ever been apparoached and asked to write something, its also not something I have ever really written about before so I hope it turns out OK. This is just a short chapter to set the scene and to reassure the lovely person who asked for the story, that I have started it and will hopefully update for you as regularly as possible. </p><p>More tags and a detailed synopsis to be added as the story continues.</p><p>For now, basically, this is Billy and Flint getting together, so the rest of the story can focus on what happens next, and whether Billy can keep his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marionnette55](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marionnette55).



"You wanted to see me Captain?"

 

**

 

Flint and Billy had been dancing around each other for a while, since Billy had been entrusted with saving Vane's life, since Flint had returned to an all out war between the resistance in Nassau and Rogers men. They'd narrowly won the battle, thanks to Blackbeards intervention, and they'd since been playing clean up, trying to rid the Island of the last of the English.

Vane's death had been a blow to all of the pirates and Billy assumed Flint's been ignoring him because even he had felt that loss. The guilt weighed heavily on the troubled bosun as it was but add in Flint's hostility and Billy could barely hide the hurt he now carried around. He understood that his Captain felt betrayed but Billy did what he had to do, what Vane had wanted him to do, and as a direct result of that bravery Nassau was finally returned to the pirates. Billy would have to live with Vane's death on his conscience for the rest of his life, but he never thought the events would cost him Flint as well.

Before the events of that day, Flint had found a friendship in Silver, a release of all of the anger and doubts he held so close to himself. And through that release he'd found himself another form of comfort in finally accepting the pull he felt towards his bosun. Billy and Flint had started the slow gravitation toward eachother. They hadn't yet acted on it, but Silver had encouraged Flint to just let go, to finally move forward, and so they had been getting closer with every passing day. Billy may not have understood Silver's motives for pushing them together but he was certainly grateful for it, his own feelings becoming impossible to bury any longer now that the threat of death was so constant.

It was Silver who'd found him that morning, trying to explain to the riggers that it wasn't bad luck to climb the mast after a storm, in fact it was essential in the avoiding of bad luck, as without repairs the mast would most likely not last out the afternoon and that would spell a whole shit show of bad luck for them all. 

"He wants to see you," was all Silver had said, before smiling slightly and walking away Billy couldn't help the way his heart had fluttered at that. After weeks of silence and scorn, so long with nothing of the dynamic they'd fought to build, finally Flint was asking for him. He was as relieved as he was angry, furious that the older man believed him to be at his beck and call. He tried to let that anger slow his advance to his Captains quarters but, pissed off about it or not, he'd bloody missed the other man and he wanted to look in his eyes again and finally see him looking back.

 

**

 

Flint said nothing, just looked up to where Billy stood in the doorway, avoiding direct eye contact as he nodded slightly to beckon Billy in. The bosun sagged slightly at that but entered the room none the less, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"The men are seeing to the mast now Sir," he said then, needing to fill the silence with something other than despair and longing. "We'll be ready to resume sailing well before night fall."

Flint nodded again, eyes raking over the younger man thirstily, but still making no move to speak.

Billy swallowed as the looks became too much and he inhaled sharply, looking around the room frantically, willing his pulse to slow down and his confidence to remain.

"Well if that's all..." the bosun sniped, as angry at himself for caring now as he was at Flint for being so distant. He turned on his heel and marched to the door, not even making it half way before he heard Flint's chair scrape against the wood as he stood suddenly.

"What were you thinking?" The older man spat.

Billy sighed again, stopping his movements but not turning to face him. "It was what was right," he explained honestly.

"It was reckless!" Flint shouted back, fists clenched tight against the wood of the table as he leaned his whole weight on his hands.

"It was his choice!" Billy argued, finally turning to face the Captain, both faces red with anger.

Flint squinted then, eyebrows pinched in confusion. "Who's choise?"

"What?" Billy yelled, his own frown growing as he looked to the man in front of him like he'd either gone crazy or gotten intimate with the run stores.

"Who's choice was it but yours?" Flint gritted out, confusion still there but anger taking over once again.

"Vane's," Billy replied incredulously.

Flint just growled, more fury than loss. Billy looked at him then, for the first time in what felt like forever, he just stood there and took in the sight of the older man before him. He was still red with anger, and there was hurt underneath it, but he was still just as confused as to what anyone else had to do with whatever it was he was talking about, Vane included.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked cautiously, not wanting to ignite the fire any further but needing to get them both on the same page.

"You!" Flint shouted back, throwing one arm in the air, "Were supposed to be aggrevater, not soldier." He growled, pushing away from the table to stalk towards Billy, all teeth and fists. "You were supposed to stay in the shadows, out of sight, out of..."

"Danger?" Billy interrupted when Flint stalled on the last word.

"You could have been killed!" The older man yelled ferociously as he stopped close to the bosun, breath mingling as they both breathed angrily at each other.

"I was there to start a rebellion," Billy replied, forcing a calm he did not feel, part of him wanted to kiss the man in front of him, part of him wanted to kill him. "What was I supposed to do when it began? Hide in the shadows? Let my brothers die around me?"

"Yes!" Flint responded immediately, no hesitation in his words or his voice.

"I couldn't do that!"

"You could have died," the Captain howled, getting further into Billy's personal space as he jabbed a hand against the taller mans chest. "If we hadn't arrived when we di-"

"But you did arrive and the battle was won, that is what you wanted!"

Flint kissed him then. An irate press of lips against lips and Billy inhaled sharply with shock. There was no hesitation though, even as his mind processed his body worked on instict, latching an arm around the Captain and pulling him close, stopping any chance either of them had of pulling away.

Flint pushed hard, walking the bosun backwards until he was thrust up against the door but not removing his hands from where they clutched at the taller man's neck and shoulders.

"You don't get to play the hero," Flint growled against Billy's flushed and tingling lips.

Billy looked down into the depths of the other mans eyes, both breathing heavily as the pieces clicked into place.

"None of this has been about Vane," he said, a statement not a question, almost sagging in relief but not being able to go anywhere with Flint pressed so firmly against him. "All of the ignoring and the avoiding. All of the god damn silence. None of it is because I didn't save Vane."

"Vane made his choice," Flint replied, staring straight back into the deep eyes of his bosun, pushing ever harder in case the taller man tried to move. "It's your choices that concern me."

"Fl-"

"You don't get to take those risks," Flint cut him off savagely, "Not when I may not be able to save you!"

Both men moaned as Flint pushed a knee against Billy's thigh, eveloping the younger man in every way he could. "Promise me, Billy," he urged, letting a desperation and vulnerability into his voice that he never thought he'd be willing to show again, but Billy had always been different. "Promise me!"

Billy couldn't have stopped the smile that took over his face then, even if he'd wanted to. He would have fallen to his knees then and there if the Captain hadn't been propping him up. All at once he shoved at the older man, knocking him of balancing but keeping a firm grip his waist, stopping either of them falling. He spun Flint round so it was the Captain now pinned against the wall, face suddenly losing all mirth as he kissed the smaller man firmly.

"I promise," the bosun all but whispered, deepening the kiss as soon as the declaration was out. He knew he may not be able to stand by the words, he knew they were fghting a war and risks were a necessary part of it. But in that moment, none of it mattered, nothing else was important. Nothing but giving in to James Flint and allowing the other man to take whatever it was he needed.

As shirts were flung to the side and trousers fell to the floor, Flint breathed his acceptance of the promise as he gave himself over to the bosun, giving as much as he took because somewhere along the line Billy had become more important to Flint than himself.


End file.
